Por Piyo-chan!
by Sakinojo
Summary: Sakakibara Shay, una joven que trabaja en una juguetería, tiene un raro encuentro con Shinomiya Natsuki, miembro de STARISH. Desde ese momento Shay empezara a convivir con los idolos, haciendo uno que otro problema. Shay recordará que antes de terminar trabajando en la pequeña tienda, ella era una gran idol. OCxNatsuki(? Mal resumen, lo sé, pero si quieren leanlo, tal vez les guste
1. Chapter 1

**En una tienda muy muy lejana**

-Natsuki... porqué estamos aquí?- un rubio de baja estatura pregunto a su amigo

 _Shinomiya Natsuki y Kurusu Syo se encontraban en una juguetería cerca al centro de la ciudad, la tienda no era tan grande, tenía las paredes pintadas de un color rosa suave, en ellas se veían los productos de la tienda, a un lado había un mostrador con figuritas y juguetes para niños y niñas, allí se encontraban las vendedoras atendiendo alegremente, frente al mostrador estaba la puerta con un letrero de abierto y a sus lados habían dos grandes lunas de cristal._

-Ayer vi en una revista que había salido una nueva figura de piyo-chan, y esta tienda sólo vende artículos de piyo-chan – le respondió levantado los brazos y dando una sonrisa alegre

-Y entonces porque me dijiste que iríamos a ver una película?- le reclamó Syo irritado

-porque sino no hubieras querido venir-

-y encima que nos tuvimos que vestir así para no llamar la atención- Syo miro un poco enojado al de lentes- yo me voy de aquí- se dirigió a la puerta del establecimiento sin voltear a ver a su amigo

-Syo-chan no te vayas- Natsuki trato de llamarlo pero ya se había ido

El ojiverde se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido su amigo hace un momento, hasta que una voz llamó su atención

-Oye! Te vas a quedar parado ahí todo el día?- la voz, de una chica, le pregunto

Cuando giro a ver quién había emitido tales palabras, se encontró con una joven chica, de no más de 18 años, tenía su cabello castaño atado en una cola y sus ojos marrones con la mirada fija en el

-oh, disculpe- Natsuki respondió aun distraído

-Tranquilo, me llamo Shay- la joven se presentó con una sonrisa- que es lo que va a comprar?- pregunto, no todos los días venía un joven apuesto a una juguetería.

El rubio fijo su mirada hacia las figuritas, y otras cosas que estaban en el mostrador

-Tienen la nueva figura de piyo-chan?- volvió su mirada a la chica

-sí, la trajeron esta mañana- respondió

-entonces la compro- el ojiverde le dijo a la vendedora

Shay al escuchar que compraría, fue directamente al almacén que se encontraba detrás.

El almacén no era tan grande, allí yacían cajas viejas y otras sin abrir, ella demoró unos minutos en encontrar el pedido, estaba buscando en varias cajas hasta que encontró una cajita con un diseño de pollitos

-al fin- murmuro para sí misma

Mientras ella regresaba se preguntó ¿Qué hace un lindo joven en una tienda así? ¿Lo había visto antes? ¿Para qué quiere un piyo-chan? Ella no contaba que todas sus preguntas serian respondidas en unos momentos.

Cuando ya estaba de vuelta en el mostrador pensó en preguntar ¿no pasaría nada, o si?

-valla, es para su hija?- pregunto con sutileza mientras colocaba la caja en una bolsa

-no, es para mí- Natsuki le respondió mientras la veía

La castaña se sorprendió

-para usted? No cree que es un poco mayor para esto?- Shay empezó a cuestionar la respuesta del rubio

-No, me gustan las cosas así-

 _ **Ahora es cuando la joven Shay cambiaría su aburrida vida, otra vez…**_

-Bueno, cuál es su nombre?- la castaña pregunto mientras escribía la boleta

-um, -Shinomiya Natsuki-

La joven vendedora se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, solo esa palabras la dejaron casi sin habla ¿Cómo no lo habría pensado? Ella sabía que había visto esos ojos en otro lugar, siempre creyó que no tendría la oportunidad de verlo en persona, pero ahí estaba y ella no podía reaccionar

-Shi-Shinomiya Natsuki?- la joven de ojos marrones se quedó mirándolo fijamente

-si- el ojiverde se quedó sonriendo al ver la mirada de sorpresa de la chica-pasa algo Shay-chan?-

-oh por dios! Soy tu fan! -Shay entusiasmada le dio un papel y su lapicero que tenía en la mano Me das un autógrafo?-

-claro - alegremente recibió el lapicero y escribió su nombre en la hoja- ya está

-muchas gracias!- recibió el papel con la firma del chico y se quedó mirándolo un momento -Este día no puede mejorar!-

Un fuerte sonido llamo la atención de los dos, alguien había abierto la puerta de la tienda fuertemente, Natsuki al ver de quien se trataba se alegro

-Natsuki tenemos que irnos, tenemos Ai me llamo molesto- Kurusu le dijo al ojiverde mientras le mostraba su celular

De pronto se escuchó un ruido seco, al voltear hacia el mostrador, y vio que Shay se había desmayado.

-este debe ser el mejor día de su vida- Shinomiya susurró mientras veía como otras vendedoras se acercaban a auxiliar a su compañera

Agarró la bolsa que contenía su compra y se dirigió hacia su amigo, se detuvo en la puerta y volvió a ver el lugar donde apenas hace unos momentos tenía una agradable conversación

-Syo-chan, hay que volver mañana- hizo un gesto para que el otro lo mirara

-para que vendrías? Ya compraste tu juguete- lo miro interrogante – además tengo planes

-vamos Syo-chan, yo sé que no tienes nada que hacer-

A Syo le apareció una venita de molestia en la frente

-si digo que no, vas a insistir?- vio como el más alto afirmaba- bueno iré, feliz? Ya vámonos, Ai debe estar molesto por no ir cuando nos llamo

-Qué bien!-

Los dos entraron a un taxi que los llevaría de vuelta al Master Course, dentro Natsuki le contó a Syo sobre la agradable joven que lo había atendido y lo que Syo ocasionó al entrar a la tienda.

* * *

Holi

Creo que tengo fallas pero espero que les guste :3 (si es que alguien lo lee ;-;)

Comenten! Díganme si les gusto o no, creo que tal vez elimine este fanfic pero... tal vez no

Adiós: 3


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente y nuestra protagonista se encontraba en su trabajo conversando con su compañera y hermana Yui, una joven chica de 16 años, cabello largo y castaño y unos ojos de color verdes; Shay le comentaba sobre lo que paso el día anterior

-y en eso Kurusu Syo apareció por la puerta llamando a Natsuki- hablaba la castaña- lo mire directamente pe-

-Syo vino aquí?!- interrumpió la menor- el único día que falto al trabajo y pasa de todo- levanto su brazo y lo dirigió hacia su rostro mientras fingía llorar dramáticamente-

-además que me desmaye cuando él llegó - dijo un poco desanimada Shay mientras miraba la puerta - le hubiera pedido un autógrafo para ti-le dio una gentil sonrisa

-bueno, que se le va a hacer-suspiro-, todo fue muy rápido, no?

-sí, y eso que mi turno se extendió, yo me tenía que haber ido quince minutos antes de que llegaran-le seguía contando-gracias a ti los conocí

-sí, y gracias a ti por intoxicarme- Yui le recordó por qué había faltado-tu pollo frito estuvo exquisito- dijo sarcásticamente

-de nada- dejo de hablar para ver la hora-son las diez y cuarto, hoy me toca abrir la tienda

Mientras ellas estaban conversando, la demás vendedoras habían arreglado el lugar para los clientes, en esos momentos Sakakibara Shay se dirigió hacia la puerta, volteo el letrero de "cerrado" y abrió la puerta al público.

* * *

-no lo hemos visto por aquí chibi-chan - el pelinaranja le dijo al rubio

-oye! no me digas chibi, Ren-le respondió con fastidio

-no es mi culpa que seas tan bajito- decía mientras hacia una sonrisa juguetona

-Syo, para que buscas a Natsuki?-pregunto Otoya, quien todo este tiempo estuvo callado

-bueno, por donde empiezo-el rubio hizo una pose como si estuviera tratando de recordar- ayer salimos y antes de regresar me dijo de que venga con él, si le decía que no iba a insistir-termino de decir

-oh, puedo ir? Hoy no tengo trabajo- pregunto el pelirrojo al bajito

-mmm... – Syo se quedó un poco pensativo- primero encontremos a Natsuki

-es un ¿sí?- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿sí? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? S-

Syo le tapó la boca -¡sí! Ahora cállate

-Siii!- Otoya dijo felizmente- Ren, quieres venir también?

-no tengo nada que perder-respondió tranquilamente el pelinaranja

-es un ¿sí? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿s- Ittoki fue callado de la misma manera que antes

Tokiya, quien estaba caminando por el pasillo, fue atraído por la voz del pelirrojo

-Otoya porque gritas tanto?- Tokiya se acercó al grupo

-Ichi quieres venir?- pregunto Ren con su sonrisa- veo que no tienes trabajo

Ichinose negó la invitación, después se dirigió a Syo- Shinomiya te está buscando-

El pequeño rubio había estado buscándolo ya por quince minutos y saber que el otro lo estaba esperando donde todo el mundo iría fue algo irritante

-Tokiya- le dijo tratando de no gritar- donde esta?

-afuera con Nanami y Aijima-

-Bueno me voy- después de despedirse rápidamente salió corriendo hacia afuera

Como dijo Ichinose, Natsuki estaba a las afueras del curso junto a Nanami y Cecil, los últimos dos estaban ya vestidos para salir.

-Natsuki!- gritó el bajito

-Oh Syo-chan- alegremente le respondió- mira invite a Cecil y a Haru-chan -

-Pero sólo iremos un momento?- Syo le dijo ya más tranquilo- Estuve con Otoya y Ren buscándote, ellos quieren venir- dijo mientras recordaba la conversación.

-Bueno, entonces vamos!- el de lentes empezó a dirigirse a la calle, pero alguien le jaló el brazo y lo detuvo

-Idiota, primero cámbiate! Quieres ocasionar problemas?- Syo le dijo

Todo este tiempo, Shinomiya estuvo en pijama

-Cámbiate de una vez- le ordeno el ojiceleste

-Shinomiya-san, te esperaremos- dijo Haruka

-O tal vez no- esta vez fue Cecil quien habló

Después de esto, Natsuki se fue rápido a vestirse correctamente

-Ya vamos a ir?- Otoya, saliendo de la gran casa junto a Ren, empezó a preguntar de nuevo con un tono de voz un poco… irritante

-Que le pasa a Otoya? está muy animado- Cecil pregunto a Ren

-Yo solo lo encontré y estaba así- Ren le respondió

-Ittoki-kun… -Haruka se dirigió hacia el mencionado- estas bien?

-claro, solo pregúntale ese unicornio- dijo de lo más normal

-eh? Unicornio? Otoya enserio estas bien?- le pregunto Cecil viendo el comportamiento raro del pelirrojo- no te ha pasado nada raro?

-solo encontré un polvo en el comedor -dijo tratando de recordar-creo que era para el presidente-

-ehh, O-Otoya-kun – la pelirosa estaba ahora inquieta- era un polvo blanco?

-si!- le respondió ahora más animado que antes- sabes que era?

-s-si…-

-Lady, podrías decirnos que era?- la curiosidad se apodero de Ren

-era…-

-chicos ya podemos irnos!- apareció Natsuki en la escena- oh, qué pasa?

-…droga- termino de decir la pelirosa

-D-Droga?-Cecil estaba sorprendido- como sabias que era eso?

Haruka no respondió, bueno aceptémoslo, todas sabemos porque sabias que era droga, no Nanami? No me digas que tus ojos son normales

-ya vámonos- alegremente dijeron Otoya y Natsuki al mismo tiempo

-como todos se metieron en esto? - Syo susurró

* * *

Lo que parecía haber empezado como un día productivo, termino siendo uno de los peores días de la tienda, después de todo solo hubo 6 clientes

-Yui- Shay estaba recostada en el mostrador- ya va a acabar nuestro turno...

-estas bien?- la vio como jugaba con los productos de la tienda

-Emm no juegues con la mercancía-le regaño

-como si nos fueran a bajar la paga- decía mientras seguía jugando

-si con mil yenes vivimos por la semana- le quitaba los productos- si nos restan me voy a vivir con mamá

-okey okey- se disculpó

-bien- su actitud cambio a una más pacifica- ahora anda a lavarte la cara, te cubriré si es que alguien viene

-okey- Desanimada se levantó y se dirigió al baño -ella parece la mayor- realmente ella no se esperaba la actitud de su hermana, normalmente le importa una papa lo que le pase a su hermana.

-Ah-la menor suspiro-dudo que alguien venga- susurró mientras miraba su reloj- solo quince minutos más y nos vamos, espero que no haiga un inconveniente

La pequeña Yui, con sus 16 años de edad, no pensaba en que alguien llegaría…


End file.
